


Entre libros y leyendas

by CouslandGW



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouslandGW/pseuds/CouslandGW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irina Kokser es una joven bibliotecaria de 26 años, quien vive con su tio, un viejo con un humor poco domable y quien dice haber vivido las mejores aventuras en su juventud. Irina, quien no ha tenido una aventura nunca, ahora tendrá la oportunidad, pues viajará a un universo donde las palabras y las leyendas cobran vida. (OC/Solas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

N/A: Primero gracias por entrar a esta historia y tener ganas de leer. Este capítulo se va a centrar principalmente en la vida de la protagonista en su mundo. Espero que les guste. 

El olor del café de mocha inundaba las fosas nasales de Irina, quien se encontraba frente a los gigantes de madera de la Biblioteca Ajaloolise Mälu. Miraba en ellos, intentando encontrar el libro que su tío, –un viejo hombre de 70 años cuya familia había llegado de Estonia–, Edgard, le había pedido encarecidamente; “en mis tiempos sabíamos lo que era tener prisa”.  
Tocaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda el lomo de los libros, mientras que su otra mano dirigía la oscura taza de café a sus labios. Saboreó con placer el primer sorbo de aquel café caliente que había preparado ella misma para entretenerse antes de sentarse detrás del mostrador y comenzar una rutina que se repetía todos los días. 

–Quizás le hacía falta un poco más de cacao– dijo en voz baja antes de limpiar un pequeño bigote de espuma que le había quedado encima de su labio, y luego, suspiró.  
No había caso. El libro que su tío Edgard quería se encontraba en las manos de otra persona y no lo tendrían para el día de hoy. Siguió caminando resignada, sabía que tarde o temprano habría una escena con insultos en español, estonio y quizás una mezcla entre ambos. A veces sentía que extrañaba la tranquilidad de su viejo hogar. Ya hacían muchos años que había dejado atrás a sus padres, quienes en un intento de salvar de la pobreza a sus hijos los enviaron con distintos hermanos y amigos. Irina hacía tiempo que tampoco sabía pequeños detalles de la vida de sus cuatro hermanos; Vera, la más hermosa de todas, habiendo heredado los ojos verdes de su madre y el cabello rojo de su padre. Tenía 6 años cuando marchó hacia Canadá, a los cuidados de su tía Olesya. Olga y Helga, las gemelas que partieron un año después, las gemelas que jugaban siempre con la pequeña Irina a pasearla por la casa en un pequeño coche de madera que su padre había hecho para las cuatro hermanas y que nunca esperó que Irina fuese su ocupante predilecta. Esas gemelas que tan solo pudieron disfrutar durante cinco años también se fueron, y luego, unos pocos meses después, cuando su padre ya no se pudo levantar más de su propia cama y siquiera de la del hospital, Irina partió sola, teniendo apenas tres años, envuelta en múltiples bufandas que su madre había tejido por las noches mientras el silencio y las lágrimas la acompañaban. Irina llegó sola al puerto, con nada más que bufandas en su cuello, una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, una carta en uno de sus bolsillos y 10 dólares que poseían toda la esperanza de su madre, recientemente viuda y esperando el nacimiento del que sería su pequeño hermano menor, Wilhelm.   
Bajó del barco sola, entre empujones de personas que la superaban en altura y en peso, temerosa del nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Acostumbrada a vivir lejos del bullicio, hija de una mujer cuya vida antes había sido de lujos pero que cayó rendida ante los pies de un simple leñador, ahora se encontraba frente a autos cuyos caños de escape dejaban escapar un humo oscuro, o cerrando los ojos antes el flash de las cámaras fotográficas que inmortalizaban la llegada tan esperada de algunas familias. Ella había sentido la ausencia de su familia durante todo el trayecto, y ahora la sentía más que nunca. Quería llorar, pero sentía que las lágrimas se le congelaban antes de salir.

– ¡Irina Kokser! ¡Irina Kokser!– escuchó cerca. Era su nombre, hasta donde ella podía comprender.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando el dueño de aquella voz y a unos pocos pasos adultos –sin embargo a muchas pequeñas pisadas de la pequeña Irina– vio a un hombre quien poseía un cartel con su nombre. Corrió entre la gente, con su muñeca de trapo en brazos, y cuando llegó junto al hombre del cartel una de sus manos con finos dedos tocó la tela del pantalón, llamándole la atención.

–Minu nimi on Irina– dijo en Estonio. El hombre, quien no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña hasta que sintió la voz y tan sólo sonrió, dejó el cartel reposar debajo de su brazo derecho mientras se agachaba hasta estar a la altura de la niña.

“Así que esta es la pequeña Irina. Tiene la piel y el cabello de su madre, y supongo que los ojos de su padre”– pensó. 

–Ven, niña, soy tu tío Edgar. Onu. – intentó decirle al ver como la niña no comprendía una palabra de español. “Onu”, una palabra que Irina estaría diciendo durante los 23 años. 

–Onu…– sonrió la niña.

Quizás la Irina de tres años, cuya inocencia se veía multiplicada debido a la soledad y falta de comprensión, jamás se iba a imaginar que aquel hombre que poseía el mismo cabello castaño oscuro que ella y que le sonreía con calidez, a lo largo de los años se iba a terminar transformando en un viejo histérico que solía recordar los oscuros tiempos en Estonia y que nadie, en todo el país que lo venía acobijando desde hacía años, supiera de la historia de su tierra natal. Quizás fue por eso que decidió colocar una biblioteca, una que contuviera cada rincón incógnito de información de Estonia; desde su historia, hasta su cultura, pasando por la literatura y terminando en la música. Una biblioteca, que por cierto, no había llegado a las mil visitas desde que fue fundada hacía varios años, y aunque su sobrina lo convenciera de colocar literatura universal, jamás tuvo el éxito que se esperó. Irina disfrutaba leyendo todos los días desde la tranquilidad de su escritorio los múltiples libros en estonio que la rodeaban; le hacían sentir como si estuviese en casa nuevamente, tocando los copos de nieve con la mano, jugando con sus hermanas en el coche de madera, comiendo junto a la estufa con sus padres y creyendo que el catarro de su padre era algo volátil, pasajero. Extrañaba el frío, lo extrañaba mucho, pero había aprendido a seguir adelante a lo largo de los años, discutiendo con su tío Edgard, quien detrás de ese enojo poseía un niño caprichoso. Había aprendido a creer que esa caótica y templada tranquilidad no era tan mala, sin embargo, después de haber estado muchos años intentando encajar correctamente las piezas del puzzle y caminar sobre ellas, viene un intruso y elije un libro de entre los miles que habían allí. 

“¿Por qué justo tenía que ser ese libro?”– se preguntaba una y otra vez Irina mientras seguía caminando con su taza de café. Bebió otro sorbo, esta vez más grande impulsada por su pequeño momento de enojo, inconsciente de que segundos después dejaría escapar el café al quemarse la boca. 

– ¡Irina on loll!– dejó escapar antes de volver a suspirar por tercera vez en el día. Ahora sentía que, más allá de haberse calificado como una tonta, era un día de mala suerte para una tonta. 

–x–

–Lo siento, Onu…– dijo cabizbaja Irina mientras que su largo y castaño cabello caía a un lado de su rostro. Su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento, sobre todo porque ella no tenía la culpa, pero como había sospechado a lo largo del día, su tío volvería el tranquilo lugar en un huracán de libros.  
En su mente ya tenía la escena dibujada. 

¡Vastuvõetamatu! – diría con enojo, el suficiente como para hablar en estonio en vez de decir simplemente “inaceptable”. 

Sus manos se agitarían por encima de su cabeza, dándole más drama al momento. Comenzaría a insultar a la gente del país, luego a ella, luego a su madre, luego a la gente de su tierra natal y finalmente se sentaría, algo agitado, y le pediría un café con leche a su sobrina.

Sin embargo eso no sucedió. Edgard tan solo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mientras con una mano frotaba su frente y miraba hacia un punto indefinido del suelo de madera.

– ¿Onu?– preguntó con timidez la joven bibliotecaria, cerrando los ojos esperando que ahora si se viniera el huracán de insultos. Sin embargo, su tío siguió sin decir una palabra. 

Un leve sonido captó la atención de la joven muchacha, abriendo sus oscuros y curiosos ojos que intentaban encontrar el procedente de aquel sonido. Eran pasos en la madera, era su tío quien había comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, y fue su tío el que dijo “Guarda los libros que más te gusten, Irina.”

– ¿Por qué, onu?

Ella captó como la mano de Edgard comenzó a temblar débilmente, quizás eran los principios de la demencia senil que venía afectando al viejo emigrante de 70 años, sin embargo, cuando se giró, vio una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él. 

–Es momento de vivir una aventura nuevamente…– respondió mientras sonreía y dejaba a una atónita Irina con la boca abierta, más de lo que la había dejado cuando el café le quemó la lengua.

– ¿Cómo que de aventura? ¿Qué clase de aventura?– Irina se acercó con rápidos pasos– ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Debes ir al supermercado? Yo puedo hacer las compras. 

– ¡Niña tonta! ¡Eso no es una aventura!– reprochó el anciano ocultando por unos segundos la sonrisa y quedando con un rostro lleno de enojo.

“Al fin está volviendo a ser el onu de siempre”– pensó Irina aliviada al sentir que se venía el huracán bilingüe. Sin embargo, ese alivio no duró demasiado, porque otra vez aquella sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro lleno de arrugas de Edgard. 

– ¿Qué clase de juventud crees que tuve?...

– ¿Sinceramente? Ninguna, onu…– respondió con confusión Irina. ¿Por qué su tío estaba hablando en vez de hacer volar libros por todos los rincones de la biblioteca? 

–Estaba en la mitad de mi juventud cuando mi padre conoció a tu abuela, y luego, llegó tu madre y alguna de tus insoportables tías. Para ese entonces tan solo quería vivir aventuras, y tu abuelo no me lo prohibió. Entonces me fui de casa, y lo que creí que sería un viaje corto, se transformó en un viaje sin retorno. Y eso es todo. No tengo por qué explicarle a una niña tonta sobre mi vida. Llevas los genes de tus tías…

Irina no sabía si reír, o dejar su boca abierta. ¿De verdad ese era el relato de las supuestas aventuras de su tío? Pero él no era una persona que acostumbraba a mentir. Entonces, ¿Qué debía creer? 

– ¡Espera, onu! ¿Estás hablando de verdad? Toda mi vida imaginé que te habías dedicado a arrojarles piedras a los niños en Halloween.

– ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?– se volteó exasperado 

–Yo te vi…– respondió con sinceridad.

–Ustedes, son todos unos niños malcriados. ¿Qué futuro tendrá el mundo? Pero si, viajé, y me enamoré, cinco veces, y las cinco fueron mujeres rompecorazones. Maldita Ginebra…– resopló.

–Continúa…– pidió Irina, intentando no reírse por las actitudes infantiles de su tío. Para ella, él era todo un personaje que había tenido el privilegio de conocer durante 23 años seguidos, quien la había adoptado como una hija, quien le había pagado sus estudios y actualmente le pagaba la Universidad, quien le había ahuyentado a sus tres primeros intentos de novios y quien le había enseñado una gran lista de insultos en estonio, español e inglés. 

Fue así que siguieron hablando todo el día, a veces riendo, a veces cubriendo sus oídos ante los gritos histéricos de Edgard, pero así pasaron las horas, escuchando historias y escuchando que su destino sería la mítica Irlanda, al pequeño pueblo de Finscéalta, donde supuestamente su tío Edgard, poseía una “vieja amiga”. 

–x–

– ¡Ginebra! ¡Vieja amiga! ¡Ya llegué!– gritó Edgard de una manera vivaz, a diferencia de Irina, quien iba cargando con las valijas unos cuantos metros atrás, subiendo una colina llena de lodo, en donde no solo las pequeñas ruedas quedaban atascadas, sino que también sus zapatos. Nunca se imaginó estando en Finscéalta, porque siquiera sabía de su existencia, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el lodo que había ensuciado gran parte de sus piernas, sentía una gran atracción por aquel lugar. Sabía perfectamente que Irlanda era una tierra llena de mitos y leyendas, y los podía sentir a flor de piel.   
Irina miró en dirección a su tío al momento de escuchar el grito que anunciaba su llegada. Tan solo esperaba que no fuese la Ginebra de su historia.   
Dejó escapar un quejido, uno profundo lleno de cansancio desde lo más remoto de su garganta. Estaba cansada, había olvidado cuando odiaba viajar y el taxi los había dejado dos kilómetros atrás porque no podía subir la colina. 

“Buen servicio de taxis”– pensó con rabia la joven castaña mientras tironeaba de la valija, intentando desatascarla. 

–Gracias por la bienvenida, hermosa Irlanda…

– ¡Vamos, Irina! Creí que eras joven, pero estás más vieja que yo…–rio a lo lejos Edgard, quien se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, junto a la pequeña casa de piedra. 

–Que gracioso…–respondió Irina con sarcasmo, mientras que ahogaba un “viejo berrinchudo”.

– ¿Lo soy?– se burló– ¡Amo salir de aventura! ¡Me hace sentir joven nuevamente!

“Si tratabas así a tus cinco Ginebras ahora entiendo por qué te dejaban”– pensó su sobrina mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba su tío, con la respiración agitada y el cabello enredado por el viento. 

–Gracias por la ayuda, querido onu…

– ¡Oh! ¡Ella es tan similar a ti, mi querido Edgard!– se escuchó a una mujer decir. Irina no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con una mujer cuyo cuerpo no era proporcional a su cabeza, y cuyo pelo era tan rojo como la imagen que tenía en mente del cabello de su hermana, Vera. 

Irina tan solo se limitó a sonreír, como lo hizo siempre que alguien asomaba su nariz a la biblioteca tan seguido como la Navidad. Su sonrisa era amplia, y altamente falsa, por cortesía, no por felicidad. 

– ¡Oh! Disculpa, pensé que tu tío te había hablado de mi…–hizo una pausa para dirigirle una mirada que ocultaba una minúscula amenaza a Edgard– Mi nombre es Ginebra, y soy una vieja amiga de Edgard. Nos conocimos cuando él viajó hacia España. 

“¡Entonces esta es la Ginebra que él insultó durante medio viaje!” pensó para sus adentros Irina mientras continuaba sonriendo. ¿De verdad su tío era tan canalla? 

–Claro que sí, mi tío ha hablado grandes cosas sobre usted…– respondió la joven mientras miraba con picardía a su tío, quien sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso! ¡Ven, toma un baño, muchacha! Estoy segura de que en la ciudad no acostumbran a ensuciarse con tanto lodo. 

–Sólo a libros…– respondió con sinceridad la joven de 26 años antes de ingresar a la pequeña casa.

La calidez de la casa le recordó a la que vagamente tenía tatuada en su memoria, a la suya propia. Era pequeña, pero acobijaba a las personas que se encontraban dentro. No había distinción entre lo que era la cocina, la sala de estar y el comedor, y apenas contaba tres puertas: la de entrada, la que suponía que sería el baño, y la que suponía que era un dormitorio.   
Irina estuvo allí, quieta, esperando a que Ginebra le indicase cual era el baño, y cuando lo hizo, el primer confort que sintió fue el del agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo. Se quedó allí, aproximadamente durante una hora, pensando en nada, pensando en todo, y fue cuando escuchó un grito agudo de “Irina, ¿Estas bien?” que decidió salir de su trance momentáneo. 

–Sí, ya salgo…–respondió con un grito mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse, aunque se dio cuenta de que demoraría más de lo esperado cuando cayó en la realidad de que su cabello seguía jugando a ser una enredadera humana. 

–Entonces, ¿has vuelto por leyendas no?...– escuchó Irina desde el baño. Por el tono de voz que Ginebra estaba usando, le estaba hablando a Edgard y no a ella, así que decidió no prestar mucha atención y seguir desenredando las puntas de un cabello húmedo y largo.

–Quizás. Me estoy poniendo viejo, y no quiero vivir mis últimos años esperando que alguien entre en la biblioteca mientras veo a la niña tonta leyendo sola.

–No has cambiado nada, Edgard. ¿Ella es igual a ti? ¿Le gusta la aventura?

– ¿Aventura? La única aventura que ha hecho es navegar por internet y comprar café online…– se quejó antes de toser. 

–Siempre igual…–respondió con enojo para ella misma Irina. 

–Supongo que no le has dado la oportunidad de probarse a ella misma. Aún es de día, ¿Por qué no le dices que vaya a explorar los alrededores? 

– ¡Dile tú! Entre mujeres se entienden…– respondió Edgard, quien había comenzado a reírse. 

–Edgard, jamás entenderé como pude haber estado enamorada de ti…– respondió Ginebra, quien Irina escuchó pararse del sillón y comenzar a caminar en dirección al baño. – ¿Querida necesitas ayuda con algo?

–No…– respondió Irina, abriendo la puerta del baño de golpe. Su pelo largo le llegaba hasta los hombros, completamente húmedo, mientras que pequeñas gotas caían sobre la blusa negra. Era un lugar cálido, y aunque extrañaba el frío invierno de su país mientras bebía café de mocha, disfrutaba la sensación de sentir un aire fresco…– Iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores…– finalizó con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía cuando trataba con alguien. “Sonreír y ser cortés”. 

– ¡Que maravillosa idea! Si vas al oeste verás la puesta de sol más hermosa. Lleva un libro, querida. Es un maravilloso lugar para leer.

– ¿Está lleno de lodo?...–preguntó con curiosidad la chica, al recordar la razón por la cual se había pegado una intensa ducha.

–Tan solo de viejas chozas abandonadas. Espera…– Ginebra comenzó a buscar por los rincones de la casa algo con la vista…–Yo tenía una… ¡aquí!– Exclamó al momento de mover una cuatro libros que se encontraban sobre la estufa. Era una foto lo que sostenía en la mano, una vieja, como si hubiese sido sacada en los años 60, con ese tono gastado. Ginebra le entregó la foto a Irina, quien se encontraba colgando una cartera en su hombro y antes de entregársela le dijo “Cuídala, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de aquellos que fueron importantes para mi” 

Irina miró la foto con detenimiento, observando una Ginebra más joven junto a un hombre con sobrepeso, pero con una sonrisa demasiado natural. ¿Por qué le estaba dando esto? 

– ¿Ves esa casa del fondo? Es el lugar que te digo. El camino es directo, pero tómalo como una aventura. Ve, dulce niña. Ya pronto dejarás la secundaria, necesitas preparar el alma para futuras aventuras.

–Tengo 26…–respondió de manera sombría la joven Kokser…–Pero gracias…

–x–

Los pasos de Irina eran tranquilos, sin importarle el paso del tiempo, tan solo disfrutando del lugar en el cual se encontraba. Había viajado pocas veces en su vida, y esas pocas veces fueron dentro del país. Que se le presentara una oportunidad así, de la nada, le parecía un sueño. Había llegado a considerar la idea de que se había quedado dormida leyendo uno de esos libros fantásticos que abundaban en la biblioteca, sin embargo el sueño estaba durando demasiado, y eso, siendo sobrina de Edgard, jamás sucedería.  
Y a medida que iba caminando, entendió por qué Ginebra dijo que ese era uno de los paisajes más hermosos. Sin querer había estado caminando en una península que daba hacia un horizonte donde el agua y el sol en pocos minutos se encontrarían. Podía clasificar ese lugar igual de hermoso como su tierra natal. Fue entonces que a lo lejos, vio lo que buscaba. Una vieja casa, cuyo techo prácticamente no existía, cuyos muros eran la manera de escalar hacia el cielo de las enredaderas, y cuya puerta principal se encontraba tirada en el húmedo y fresco césped. Irina se aproximó al lugar, analizándolo con la mirada de la misma manera que analizaba el lomo de un libro antes de elegirlo para leer. Sentía curiosidad, ¿de quién había sido ese lugar? ¿Cómo se sentiría al verlo tan abandonado, tan destruido? ¿Cómo se sentiría al saber que ella lo estaba invadiendo? Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Irina, no podía evitar sentir placer al encontrarse ante lo que ella llamaba “una reliquia”, un esqueleto arquitectónico, una pieza diminuta de la historia, un secreto, un misterio, un portal hacia el pasado. 

–x–

–Así que, ¿Cuál es esa nueva leyenda que tienes para contarme, Ginebra?– preguntó con curiosidad Edgard, quien se encontraba observando con detenimiento la ropa que se secaba en la estufa…– ¿Y por qué tienes la estufa prendida?

–Últimamente la ropa me desaparece del tendedero, creo que son duendes. 

–Yo fui tu duende una vez, ¿Recuerdas?...– el rostro de Edgard demostraba una mirada pícara, a quien quizás, unos 40 años atrás se le habría lucido atractiva, sin embargo en la actualidad tan solo marcaba aún más sus arrugas.

–Oh, Edgard, acordamos que nada de “duende” y “elfa”…– se ruborizó Ginebra…– Pero volviendo al tema, hay una leyenda, demasiado vieja como para que llegara en su forma original, a la que creo que deberías prestarle atención. Se llama “Ghrian Roth”. Dime, Edgard, ¿Acaso tú crees en los universos paralelos, o en una interpretación de la vida que va más allá de nuestra mundana interpretación? 

–Claro que sí, pero necesito una buena botella de Whiskey Irlandés antes de sensibilizarme para esas historias…– intentó reír Edgard. 

–Esta leyenda habla sobre miles de universos paralelos dentro de lo que llamamos vida, cada uno con sus reglas, con su tiempo, con su esencia…

–Pero hay cientos de teorías que hablan de eso…– respondió con seriedad Edgard.

–Pero ninguna como ésta. Esta dice que en un determinado tiempo y espacio, todos los universos paralelos se unen en un mismo punto durante una milésima de segundo. Algo así como un portal.

– ¡Joder! Que las historias de antes eran mejores que las de ahora…– rio el veterano mientras golpeaba una de sus rodillas con su mano derecha…– Ojalá fuesen ciertas. Ya sabes, más aventuras…

– ¿Realmente crees que son una fantasía? Porque para ellos antes era una fantasía vernos el rostro sin estar cara a cara, pero no pequeños seres invisibles que visitaban sus casas durante la noche. Y hoy es a la inversa… las leyendas son leyendas hasta que alguien pruebe lo contrario, mi querido Edgard…

– ¿Y alguna vez ha sucedido?...–preguntó esta vez con más seriedad, sin saber que a lo lejos, en una península del oeste, mientras que el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, su sobrina iba dando unos temerosos pasos hacia atrás. Inconsciente de que su sobrina había entrado en el territorio de una celosa cabra, quien iba hacia atrás tomando impulso para empujarla. Edgard era inconsciente de todo eso, y de mucho más. Él, por más que intentase comprender esa leyenda, no sabía que tan de cerca le estaría tocando la vida, desde el momento en que Irina, la joven que había criado como una hija propia, caía con sus jeans rasgados por el precipicio, justo en el momento en el que el sol se dividía perfectamente en el horizonte, y justo en el momento en que Ginebra le contestaba con una sonrisa sincera “No lo sé” 

–x–

–Demasiado frío…–logró decir Irina, a quien le dolía todo el cuerpo…– Demasiado…frío…


	2. Capitulo 2

El silencio se volvió una tercera compañía, inadvertido de cuando llegó. Los tocaba a ambos, a esas dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en ambos extremos de la vieja y poca elaborada chimenea, mientras el resplandor de las llamaradas reflejaba en el suelo. Parecía una metáfora de lo que había quedado en el olvido, en el pasado, enterrado en algún lugar, o no, quizás aún peor, algo que ardió con tanta pasión que terminó consumiéndose en cenizas. Los ojos de Edgard querían encontrarse con los de Ginebra, y lo hicieron, pero inmediatamente bajó la mirada. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser valiente ante aquellos ojos cálidos? ¿Y cuándo habían sus ojos cálidos formado un torbellino de sensaciones frías, grises, profundas y oscuras? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado? ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan evidentemente contrarios?   
Edgard carraspeó con su garganta, intentando salir de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que por cierto lo hacían avergonzar. Esperaba con gran deseo que la sangre de sus mejillas pasase desapercibida gracias al calor que emanaba la estufa. 

-¿Qué crees, Edgard?- preguntó con una voz melosa la mujer que se encontraba a su lado mientras le sonreía como nunca antes había dejado de hacerlo, incluso después de que él la dejase plantada en el altar. Edgar era así, temeroso de los compromisos, aunque amante del cálido afecto. Si tan solo la hubiese escuchado, si tan sólo hubiese escuchado que ella no necesitaba ni un anillo, ni una casa, ni hijos o vestidos; tan solo una mochila, dos pares de zapatos cómodos, una linterna y el hombre que amaba a su lado. 

¿Qué creía? Él no sabía que creía. Había una parte de su corazón, de su espíritu y de su cerebro, de sus instintos más antiguos, de su piel que ansiaba con erizarse nuevamente como muchos años atrás, de volver a sentir una aventura. Las leyendas y los mitos siempre habían sido la soga por la cual escalaba las montañas de lo imposible. ¿Cuánto hacía que no volvía a escuchar de una aventura? ¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía un compañero con su misma pasión? ¿Cuánto hacía que no era Ginebra?

“Más de cuatro décadas”- se respondió a sí mismo. 

-Yo creo…-comenzó, con un tono de voz tan neutro y a la vez tan sabio como su edad lo requería…- que ellos se tomaron más botellas de whiskey que yo…-Finalizó mientras reía y sentía una cálida sensación en su estómago al ver que Ginebra le regalaba otra sonrisa. ¿De verdad, después de ser un viejo amargado, después de haber pasado 40 años sin verla, aún su cuerpo podía recordar lo que se sentía al ver a Ginebra sonreír?

Ginebra ríe, recordando cómo había sido Edgard años atrás. El hombre que hace más de 40 décadas la conoció en un bar y la química sólo surgió. Se quedaban ambos escuchándose después de que Ginebra terminara la jornada de trabajo, hablando poco de sus vidas pero 10 veces más de sus sueños y aventuras. Ella había visto en Edgard algo que no había en muchas personas durante esos años: esperanzas, sueños, metas. Con 18 años ella estaba experimentando lo que era un amor que ni las películas podían retratar, preguntándose por las noches si las demás chicas que se acercaban a su nuevo amigo extranjero veían lo que ella, o tan solo un hermoso hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Y entre todas las chicas, Edgard la eligió a ella, y entre las esperanzas de sus padres y la carrera de sus sueños, eligió al hombre que amaba y a la vida temeraria que deseaba tener desde pequeña.

-Por cierto, ya está oscureciendo. ¿No crees que Irina debería volver?- expresó Ginebra con preocupación, mientras su risa desaparecía y sus ojos demostraban algo más de una repentina ansiedad. Se paró de su lugar, seguida por Edgard, quien más rápido se colocó en pie y caminó directamente hacia la puerta, como lo había hecho cada fin de semana que Irina se demoraba en sus salidas nocturnas en su adolescencia.

-¡¿Dónde crees que estabas, Irina?!- gritó Edgar al ver que Irina llegaba cuatro minutos tarde de lo establecido. 

Irina, quien venía acompañada por el chico que le había regalado un libro durante San Valentín el mes pasado, miró con vergüenza a su acompañante, quien quedó perplejo ante tal escena. ¿De verdad su tío iba a hacerle pasar tal vergüenza? Ella ya tenía 15 años, y tan solo había llegado cuatro minutos tarde. 

-Onu, solo han sido cuatro minutos…- intentó calmarlo Irina, pero fue en vano.

-¡Lugupidamatu kurat tüdruk!- gritó su tío, mientras agitaba una de sus manos y la señalaba.

-¡Hull vanamees!- le respondió Irina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de niña, de diabla y de irrespetuosa? “Viejo loco”, fue lo que le respondió como contraataque, sin darse cuenta de que su cita se estaba yendo sigilosamente.

-¿Dónde está esta niña?- preguntó con preocupación y enojo su tío, quien no dejaba de ver con preocupación las oscuras nubes que se venían acercando desde lo lejos.

-Parece que habrá una tormenta- Ginebra estaba prestando atención a lo mismo, y una ráfaga de viento hizo que su cabello danzara un poco.

-x-  
Irina quería recordar, quería encontrarle algo de sentido a sus borrosas imágenes en su mente, imágenes que por cierto le estaban produciendo una gran migraña. Nunca imaginó que su muerte sería a manos de tan patético suceso, aunque si ella quería ser sincera consigo misma, nunca pensó en su muerte. Tan solo dedicaba sus pensamientos a leer libros e imaginar las escenas, a enamorarse de lo que no debía, de hombres perfectos, de paisajes fantásticos, de momentos que ella jamás viviría pero que sentía palpitar en su piel, llevándolos con ella como si fuesen parte de sí. ¿Pero una cabra? Parecía una burla del destino. ¿Cuántas muertes por cabras han sido producidas en el mundo?  
Entonces comenzó a sentir dolor en su cuerpo, un dolor indescriptible, como si cada hueso de su cuerpo estuviese hecho añicos, y esos añicos se hiciesen a su vez añicos, y los añicos de sus añicos se hiciesen otra vez añicos. Dolía, como un dolor imposible, como uno nunca antes plasmado en los libros, como algo que no cualquier cuerpo ordinario aguantaría, y ella era menos que ordinaria. Irina solo caminaba para ir a la biblioteca, porque el trayecto hacia la universidad lo realizaba en colectivo. Luego, su dieta era compuesta por enormes cantidades de café de mocha, tostadas con mermelada de arándanos y el delicioso pan que hacía María Gutiérrez, la panadera del barrio. Jamás imaginó que su cuerpo se vería enfrentando tal dolor. Y como si el dolor fuese poco, también estaba el frío. Un frío que hacía más de 20 años pero que su piel sintió con nostalgia y odio. Nostalgia porque era similar a la nieve que tanto deseaba volver a tocar, y odio porque su dolor ya era suficiente tortura, y ahora el frío la hacía querer desconectar de su consciente.   
Su mandíbula comenzó a titiritar, el frío se estaba apoderando de ella. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un destino tan gélido? ¿Y por qué no estaba hundiéndose en lo profundo de las turbulentas aguas que se supone que la acunarían al momento de tocarlas?   
Irina abrió los ojos, sin siquiera mover su cuerpo, intentando comprender dónde estaba. 

“Blanco”- fue lo primero que pensó al mirar lo que la rodeaba. No había ni peces, ni animales marinos, ni rocas con las que chocaría y se partiría algún que otro hueso al ser arrastrada por una ola como si una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Blanco, tan solo había blanco, en su nariz, a unos pocos centímetros, a unos metros y a kilómetros en la distancia. Blanco, solo eso. 

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con debilidad, y es que el pánico comenzaba a tomar cada partícula rota de su cuerpo. Deseaba poder levantarse, pero sabía que su deseo se veía imposibilitado por razones más que obvias. Si no había muerto ya, sentía que moriría tarde o temprano a manos del dolor o del frío extremo. 

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, intentando dormir. Era lo único que sentía que era capaz de hacer. Su tío tenía razón. Ella jamás había vivido una aventura y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba rindiéndose, incapaz de hacer algo. ¿Cómo iba a vivir una aventura si quedaba destruida tan pronto? Entonces el sonido de un estruendo retumbó por todas partes. 

“Genial, ahora una tormenta. No hay dos sin tres”-pensó para sus adentros, intentando imaginar cómo se sentiría estar inmovilizada, cubierta de nieve y una fría y helada tormenta como el ultimo regalo antes del funeral. 

Intentó reír, más se le hizo imposible. ¿Estas eran sus vacaciones en Irlanda? Pero si, lo eran, y eran un asco. Aun cargando sus libros favoritos eran un asco. Aun habiendo salido de la biblioteca eran un asco. Aun habiendo conocido la tierra de los mitos y las leyendas…eran un asco. Todo era un asco…deseaba volver a la biblioteca, sólo eso…

-x-

-Escúchame…-escuchó Irina, más no podía abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida y reposado en los brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta? Sus ojos estaban sellados y sentía que quería partir un diamante por la mitad con una cuchara al querer abrirlos. 

-Sigue respirando…-volvió a escuchar. Ahora podía sentir que estaba enloqueciendo. ¿El frío le estaba provocando alucinaciones? 

-Ellos nos…- ¿estaba alucinando de verdad?-…encontrarán…- ahora escuchaba con más claridad que antes. ¿Acaso alguien la había encontrado? Su voz sonaba distante, pero podía notar el cansancio de su voz. Sea lo que fuese, tan solo deseaba poder abrir los ojos y ver quien se encontraba hablándole, o si tan solo se encontraría con el mismo blanco que la acobijaba frívolamente momentos atrás. 

-Sobreviviremos…-seguía hablando aquella voz…- Dime que lo harás…- volvió a insistir. Irina quería responderle que sí, que lo harían, y que quería agradecerle a quien fuera que fuese la ayuda, pero siquiera podía mover un dedo para demostrarle que se encontraba consciente a pesar de que su cuerpo no respondía a sus súplicas de un mínimo movimiento. Sin embargo un sonido, o más bien, un quejido, escapó de la garganta de la joven Kokser.

-Sobreviviremos…- sonrió la Heraldo de Andraste al escuchar la respuesta de Irina. La joven elfa había salido malherida de la última batalla. Su mundo se encontraba confuso, aunque ella no se imaginaba que tan confusa se encontraba la mujer que había encontrado mientras intentaba avanzar en la nieve. Al verla allí, sin moverse, pensó que tan solo se trataba de un cadáver de algún desafortunado viajero en busca de tierras seguras, sin embargo al acercarse en busca de abrigo, se dio cuenta de que era una humana, una Shemlen, quien aún respiraba a pesar de todas las heridas que poseía en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ella dejar morir a alguien que aún seguía luchando por su vida? Ella había dado su vida por proteger a la gente de Refugio, y esa pobre chica no sería la excepción. La llevaría con ella, y con suerte se encontrarían con Cullen y los demás.   
El corazón de la joven elfa sintió una suave punzada en su estómago al recordar a Cullen. Veía algo en él, y aún no podía encontrar la palabra exacta para definir lo que era. Tan solo esperaba poder seguir hablando con él como pudo hacerlo durante aquel corto período de tiempo. 

“Debemos llegar”…- pensó la joven Lavellan al volver a mirar a su nueva acompañante. Tan solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para cuando las encontrasen. Ya suficientes personas habían muerto culpa de ese enorme agujero en el cielo. 

-x-

Lavellan siguió caminando, enterrando sus pies en la nieve, cargando con Irina, ambas sufriendo gran dolor por las heridas, teniendo al frio como enemigo y la confusión como aliada.   
La joven elfa sabía perfectamente que no se podía rendir. Habían caminado demasiado lejos como para dejarse devorar por el frío, pero su cuerpo tan solo le decía que debía dejar de sufrir por una meta imposible, algo que no lo lograría jamás. 

“No, debo seguir caminando”- pensó para sí misma. Ella debía llegar, tenía que llegar. Y justo cuando pensó que volvería a caer y sufriría al levantarse, las campanas de la esperanza sonaron.

-¡Allí! ¡Es ella!- escuchó a lo lejos. 

“Esa voz…tan solo puede ser de…”- pensó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, sabiendo que, ahora, dentro de todo el peligro que la rodeaba, estaba segura.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que tengan una buena jornada


End file.
